Tom's Relationships
<Tom Sizemore Sizemore Family Sakura and Joey Sizemore They are Tom's ten year old twin siblings, and his sole charges. The twins are initially portrayed as being disobedient and loud towards Tom, demanding sausages for breakfast. They are aware of their living situation knowing how difficult it must be for Tom to manage school life, working and their upbringing. Like all children they get excited by new things such as meeting new people. Understanding that Tom does not have a lot of money or resources they do not ask for any special items such as takeaway food from a special restaurant they use to go to, saving up money instead to pay for their own meals and Tom. They are often polite, but Joey has been known for being rude or judgmental of the girls who want Tom; ranking them on particular things that he think Tom needs in a future wife, but thinks that Sarah might be the one. Between the two, Sakura is considered the more understanding and mature of them. Not wanting Tom to be hurt or put out by her and Joey. Joey is immature but has been shown to understand Tom's needs as a man more than his sister possibly can. Though they both love Tom more than anything, and Tom loves them back. Talbot Pack Sarah Pattrel ... Because I love You... 2.JPG|Because I love you 2... The Guardian and the Gymnast.jpg|The Guardian and the Gymnast At first, Sarah disliked Tom due to his job at working at the scrapyard, as well as his low class living style, but started to like him after seeing his determination and tenacity for never giving up and also because of his willingness to go to great lengths to help a friend in need, especially for his siblings. She respected him for being determined and not giving up. Even though his living arrangements never changed, she drew on his courage to help herself get through her difficult life through her overbearing mother. She started to develop feelings for him, though they secretly dated to avoid scandals, and her mother, in fear of her coming between the two. After they both were turned (her by Lucien and him by Peter) and became mates, she began sitting nowhere else but on Tom's lap, and began acting like a natural couple, despite the rumors. She often gets jealous like the others if another girl is displaying any sort of affection or acting intimate with him. Her love kept growing and growing until it reached its, where she went into mating season and chose him as her partner. Later on, she proposed to Tom to be his bride, which Tom accepts under the condition that he make it big one day. She wants to be more than just a girlfriend to Tom because she chose him to be her soulmate. Her relationship with him is very serious, and he doesn’t mind it either, because it’s serious to him as well. Peter Talbot Derek Xander Both are fighter in arms, yet both get on each other's nerves at times. Maria DeBlanca Thinks she's cool but hard to approach Darke Pack Ian Williams Both have made a friendship in muscles like Armstrong and Izumi's husband have done in FMA.Category:Relationships